This invention relates to digital adders and more particularly to a continuously variable slope delta modulation (CVSD) digital adder.
In the past to add two CVSD bit streams it was necessary to convert the two CVSD bit streams to two binary bit streams, add the resultant two binary bit streams to obtain a sum binary bit stream and to convert the sum binary bit stream to a sum CVSD bit stream.